Snapshot
by techno-cat
Summary: Sonic is off to find a present for Tails when he stumbles across a woman departments store. Curiousity gets the better of him as he spots dresses and all kinds of clothes made for the female ones of his kind and hilarity errupts. Contest entry for spd243.


**Me: Yeah, this was a contest entry for spd243 I made back on devi and..well...just tell me what you think^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Snapshot<br>**

Sonic's POV

I was walking through the mall, trying to find a nice birthday present for Tails. I know, I know, just give him a toolbox and he's happy. No, I thought, I'm his big brother and a toolbox….well, it's just seems like it's not worthy enough. I mean, he helped me out so many times and he was always there for me when I needed help. God damn it, he even saved my life!

So I wasn't just giving him a few tools and hope, he'll be happy with it, 'cause he got so many of them. It should be something special, something like-

My thoughts were interrupted as my eyes caught sight of a huge sign. 'Snapshot' was written on it in neon letters. That got me interested, so I decided to check it out.

I found myself in a women department store, surrounded by clothes of all kinds and sizes.

I looked around. Nobody was in sight, for it was early in the morning and everyone else was working. I glanced at the dresses…then smirked. Since I'm here, I thought, I can finally figure out how it feels to wear a dress. I always wanted to try one just for the fun of it, but with all the people around, I didn't want to be stared at as if I was out of my mind like a certain doctor I know.

I reached out to take one out. My fingers caressed the soft velvet as I decided if it was worth a shot. I glanced around me once more then dashed into the changing room.

After struggling to get in the tight dress I pulled the curtain back a bit and peeked out. As I saw that the coast was clear, I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad, I thought, but there are still other ones.

I continued the process for about 2 hours, getting more and more careless. Just as I was in a short light pink dress, staring at my reflection in a mirror, I noticed something moving behind me. I turned around quickly to see…nothing at all. Turning back to what I was doing, I heard muffled giggling. "Hey, what's the big idea?" I shouted, walking towards where I thought the noise came from. I noticed a few of the clothes moving lightly and pushed them aside.

Out fell a bubbly pink girl, rolling and squirming on the floor, trying to suppress a giggle, but ending up in a laughing fit. "Amy, what are you doing here?" I asked angrily. She turned to look at me, still laughing. "I should be asking you that. I'm shopping for a few new clothes and who do I meet? A blue 'male' hedgehog in a short light pink dress." she replied, still laughing uncontrollable. My face heated up like a volcano shortly before eruption.

I looked around. More people were coming. "Help me!" I pleaded the still giggling girl. She glanced at my pouting face. "Aw man, you got the puppy dog face." she complained. "And I'm damn proud of it." I replied, rubbing my nose. She snickered and let me to the changing room where I got rid of the blue dress and put my original clothes back on.

I looked out to see Shadow and Rouge walking in. I froze. "Oh man, what do I do? What do I do?" I panicked. "What's wrong?"-"Shadow and Rouge are here!" I gulped. What now? They'll ask me what I was doing in a women department store in a changing room with Amy.

I looked at the pink girl. She sighed and peeked out. "The coast is clear!" and with that she shoved me out and I stumbled in one of the seats. "Uff!" I groaned as I hit the backrest. Shadow must have noticed me, 'cause when I looked up, I saw him walking towards me. "Hello Faker, what'cha doing here?" I asked, trying to act normal, but I was nervous as hell.

"I should be asking you the same, Faker. Rouge dragged me in here, but you seem to be here by your own choice." he said, glaring at me. "Actually…uhm-"-"Sonikku?" a tiny voice asked. I turned around, flushing bright scarlet at what I saw. Amy was standing there in the short pink dress I wear just before she showed up. "I see, shopping with your girlfriend, eh?" Shadow teased. I tried to argue back, but couldn't help but stuttering as I stared at the pink girl, not able to take my eyes of her as she turned and twirled in front of the mirror. The dress was just a plain light pink, but it showed off her figure quite well as it hugged her curves tightly. Shadow snickered behind me as he strolled back to Rouge.

My eyes widened as Amy came towards me sitting down in my lap. "Looks as if my plan worked." she said. "Well…uhm…uh-", she interrupted my stuttering by giving me a small peck on my lips. "See you around!" and with that she walked away. I quickly dashed outside, hoping to be home before anyone could see my flustered face. Or the matching goofy grin that was spreading across it.


End file.
